Mañana
by Zelha
Summary: [UlquiHime]Lo que puede cambiar y lo que no. Decisiones que sólo una misma puede tomar. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **No son míos, pero tengo un gashapon de Byakushi que sí lo es. xP

**Tomorrow**

Despertó con las mejillas húmedas. Sueños de ojos tan verdes como esmeraldas, manos tan blancas como el marfil, de una voz tan estoica como imperturbable...

Sueños de añoranza, sueños donde sus emociones volaban al encuentro de ese que fue tanto carcelero como el despertar de un sueño llamado Kurosaki Ichigo.

Y nunca pudo decirle cuánto le agradecía sus entradas intempestivas, sus palabras tanto impasibles como ocultas. Nunca pudo decirle a la cara que podía ver lo que sus ojos intentaban por todos los medios de ocultar. Curiosidad, culpas, confusión.

Esos ojos que perseguían a Orihime implacablemente, tanto dormida como despierta. La comida no le sabía igual, no atendía cuando sus amigas le hablaban... sólo la luna parecía hacer que se encendiera algo de vida en su corazón.

Una luna que parecía tan distinta de la luna que observaba desde el ventanal de su celda. Una luna que guardaba tantos recuerdos y callaba tantos suspiros y susurros, llamándole con el pensamiento, extrañándole.

Hasta que un día se echó a llorar en pleno almuerzo. Tatsuki y Chizuru no supieron cómo calmar unas lágrimas tan desesperadas. Finalmente, Orihime había comprendido las razones por las cuales lo recordaba tanto.

Descubrió el por qué le intrigaban tanto esos ojos verdes que pertenecían a un Vasto Lorde sin emociones. Le amaba, le amaba...

No hubo manera de animarla. Incluso Ichigo e Ishida mostraron preocupación al verla así, tan quebrada, tan abatida, tan sola. Rangiku aconsejó a los demás que la dejasen en paz, pues ella sabía lo que hostigaba los pensamientos y el corazón de la muchacha. Al fin y al cabo, nadie más que ella sabía lo que dolía el haber amado y perder todo.

Sólo ella y Rangiku sabían lo que era amar a un enemigo mortal.

Por ello, cuando Grimmjow apareció en la puerta de la escuela demandando hablar con Ichigo y compañía, se abrazó el pecho, temiendo lo peor, pensando que ya ese que poblaba sus sueños ya no existiese.

Las noticias eran resaltantes y preocupantes. Un asalto final a Hueco Mundo era imperativo. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que ya era tiempo de detener los planes de conquista de Aizen.

Todos, menos Orihime. Ella no quiso decir absolutamente nada, contentándose con asentir cuando le cuestionaron acerca de su voto.

Luego se le ocurrió que con ese asentimiento podía estar sentenciándoles a muerte y ese pensamiento la horrorizó.

La batalla fue increíble, llena de emociones, _reiatsu_ y mucha sangre. Sangre que se derramaba libre, como ríos que caían antes que los cuerpos que solían ser sus huéspedes.

Corrió desesperada, mientras Rangiku y Rukia le gritaban que tuviese cuidado y que se detuviera. No podía detenerse, no ahora que lo sentía tan cerca.

Lo encontró a punto de desenvainar su Zanpakutou contra Ichigo. Sin dudarlo, se lanzó entre ellos, protegiéndole con su propio cuerpo. El Shinigami representativo se quedó de piedra, preguntándole incrédulo sobre las razones de acciones tan descabelladas.

"Tú no comprendes, Kurosaki-kun" dijo ella finalmente, alzando la mirada a esos ojos verdes que parecieron abrirse más, dándole la bienvenida, acogiéndola.

"Ulquiorra..."

"Orihime" dijo él por toda respuesta. "¿Por qué haces esto?"

Ella tomó su mano, despegándola del mango de la espada y colocándola sobre su pecho, haciéndole sentir su propio corazón latiendo con fuerza.

"Porque esto es lo que quiero."

Brazos que la rodearon en un abrazo apretado, que delataba que sí, que era una realidad, que todo lo que había pasado, hablado y sentido tenía una respuesta, una afirmación, una verdad.

A partir de allí todo fue borroso. Pelearon lado a lado, hombro con hombro. La sangre continuó corriendo, las lágrimas de Hinamori mientras desenvainaba su espada hicieron mella en su alma. Ella sabía también.

Asombrosamente, todo fue cuesta abajo en cuanto Aizen cayó por la espada de Hitsugaya-san. Muchos heridos, muchos muertos, muchos con su inocencia robada por esta guerra entre el bien y el mal.

Parpadeó. El sol brillaba en la ventana. Unos brazos que se posaron en sus caderas y un cuerpo que brindó soporte y una calidez que antes no sentía...

"Orihime..."

Suspiró profundamente, reclinándose contra él. Los cabellos negros, libres de marcas y ataduras óseas, brillaron bajo la luz del sol contra los de ella. La piel que antes era pálida ahora tenía toda la lozanía de la humanidad. Las líneas que alargaban su rostro habían desaparecido. Su níveo blasón descartado, dando paso a las negras insignias de una Sociedad de Almas más consciente, más viva, más atenta, más humanitaria.

"¿En qué piensas?"

Siempre el que lo quiere saber todo, pensó Orihime con diversión, volviéndose a mirarle.

"En mañana, Ulquiorra-kun..." respondió antes de besarle.

"Mañana..."

-

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta - _


End file.
